My Only Sunshine
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: Sakura was sent on another mission. Later on, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were called to the Hokage Tower. They were greeted by sobs, sniffles and tears. Why? What had happened to Sakura? Oneshot, SasuxSaku R&R Please!


**My Only Sunshine**

This is my second fanfic, sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling or whatnot. Please R&R!

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in." A gruffed voice muttered.

A young woman about at the age of nineteen walked into the room, hair down to mid back, flowing freely. Her eyes were jade green, her hair bubble-gum pink.

"Shishou, you asked for me?" The Young woman asked cheerily.

"Yes, Sakura. I'm assigning you to a mission in the hidden sand. There, you will treat the land lord, for he was announced badly ill. Your departure will be tomorrow, 6 a.m. You will most likely arrive there 2 to 3 days. Report back as soon as possible. You are to return no longer than 3 weeks. I wish you luck on this mission."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will do my best." With that, the cheeky blossom pranced out of the room.

* * *

"Another mission?" Onyx eyes met with Jade.

"Hai. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"But.. You just got back from a mission 2 days ago, Sakura."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun.. Are you worrying again?" She asked with annoyance in her voice. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hn. I just don't want you to wear yourself out.. Especially let you get hurt."

"Sasuke-kun! I'm fine! I can take care of myself! There's no need to worry." She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his Onyx eyes.

"Sakura.. Just.. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Mhhhm." She planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

Sasuke smirked, Sakura smiled. The two had been going out for awhile now, almost a year. Sasuke had been brought back to Konoha 2 years ago by Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke was cold as always, but as the years came, Sasuke, the human ice-cube had started to melt. Him and Sakura had been hanging out more often, and going out to lunch. After awhile, Sasuke had not minded going out with the girl. He sometimes found it enjoyable, although he never showed it.

_Flashback _

_"Sakura." He breathed into her ear. He grabbed Sakura's wrist, facing her to him. They were walking just about the border of Konoha, towards a certain spot._

_"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?.." Sakura stammered. He hadn't faced her so close. They were only a fraction of an inch away._

_"Be mine." He said, almost as if it was the most natural thing in the world for Sasuke to say. He looked at her deeply, searching for an answer._

_"W-w-what?" Sakura sputtered. She sounded as if she was Hinata, facing Naruto._

_"I want you to be mine. I want to be yours. I want you and me to.. have a.. you know.. a relationship." He managed to stay. There was a faint blush forming on his face._

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura threw her arms around her. "Ofcourse! I love you, I love you, I love you!"_

_Sasuke just smirked. He returned the embrace, taking in the scent of strawberrys. "Hn."_

_End of Flashback_

"Just promise me you'll be back before a month."

"I promise." She moved her hand to the left side of her chest.

Sasuke smiled. Sakura knew that Sasuke would only smile a true smile, for her.

* * *

"Goodbye! I'll be back soon! I'll miss you all." Sakura told the group that was in front of Konoha's gates.

"G-good luck, Sakura-chan." Hinata told her close friend. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I'm sure Naruto will keep you company while I'm gone." Sakura giggled.

"Forehead-girl, don't let yourself get killed, now." Ino teased. "Whatever Ino-pig, I can handle it."

"Oi! Good bye Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Sakura was tackled into a tight embrace, none other by Naruto. "N-narutoooo! I c-c-aant breathe!" Sakura sputtered. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed a nervous laugh.

"Hn." Was heard. Sakura spun aroudn to find a raven haired man standing there, a smirk pasted on his face.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly. "Take care of yourself. I'll miss you." Sasuke whispered into her ear, taking her into a loving embrace. "I will. I'll miss you too, Sasuke-kun." She took in his scent, loving it. She never wanted to leave his arms, she felt the most safe when she was in his embrace. Sasuke planted a sweet, long kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura closed her eyes, moving her hands around Sasuke's neck.

"Ewwww! Sasuke-teme, don't rape her!" Naruto yelled, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Shutup, Dobe." Sasuke only smirked and returned to Sakura.

"Ahem." Tsunade had cleared her throat. "I think it's time for Sakura to get going. Sasuke, you can please her when she gets back, alright?" Tsunade teased.

"U-uhh.. Yeah." Sasuke mumbled, a faint blush creeping onto his face.

"Awwww, how cute!" Ino squealed from behind.

"Well, I better get going!" Sakura told the group. "I'll be back soon!"

Sakura headed for the road, running. Within a few metres away, with a "poof", she was gone.

* * *

Sakura breathed heavily. She was in the need for air, but her lungs wouldn't budge. She hovered her hand on top of her upper stomache, a green glow released. Sakura did a few hand signs, with a "poof", a slug appeared. 

"Hello! It's been awhile. Please give this scroll to Tsunade-sama. I'm sure she would realize the situation. Please, tell them that the mission was a success."

"Hai. It was nice working with you, Sakura-san." The slug told her. Within a few moments, the slug was dashing off back to the village.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Sasuke made his way towards his apartment door, only to find Kakashi and Naruto standing there.

"What do you want?" Sasuke bluntly said.

"Granny Tsunade asked for us 3. Don't know why, but she said it was urgent."

Sasuke only shrugged, but thought of the possibilities of why it could be urgent, and why it had been the 3. Sasuke only shrugged and brushed the thought off. He stepped outside of his apartment door with the other 2 men, on their way to the Hokage tower. Jumping from roof to roof, Sasuke felt a breeze. The breeze was abnormally cold, for a warm night. The breeze came with a blur of pink, to Sasuke, he was in thought. Sasuke only brushed the thought off, and focused onto where he was going.

The three had reached the Hokage door, Naruto knocking.

"Come in." A voice was heard. The voice was muffled with a sob and a sniffle.

When they entered the room, they only saw a teary eyed Hokage, with Shizune standing beside her, obvious tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"I have.. called.. you, _sniffle _3, to inform you about Sakura's mission." Tsunade bowed her head. Sasuke was only wide eyed, heart punding a gazillion times a minute. Naruto was spazzing out at the moment.

"What?! What happened to Sakura-chan?! Is she alright?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto.. Just.. Settle down." Tsunade told the boy. She saw the pain that was forming in his eyes, knowing that Naruto was one of the closest people in Sakura's whole entire life. Kakashi was in a chair, no expression to be seen. Although, if you eyed hm carefully, there was a frown behind that mask.

"As I was saying.. She.. Left us this message. There was also another message, for Sasuke." With a sniff, Tsunade handed a scroll to Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I want you to know, that I love you dearly, and that I have loved you with my entire life. I'm sorry that I cannot return, when I promised you that I did. I'm sorry for breaking that promise. I miss you very much right now, also Naruto and Kaka-sensei. Tell them that I love them, and that I miss them. Please find someone that will make you happy, for now I cannot be there to fulfill your happiness. _

Sasuke swallowed hard. Tears were welled up in his eyes. He continued to read. 

_Sasuke-kun, please remember me. I'm sorry that I didn't be with you for so long.. But, I love you, very, very, very much. I have learned alot from you. Please live your life to be happy. _

_- Sakura_

By now, the Uchiha had tears flowing out of his eyes. "N-no.. Sakura.. It.. Can't be.." Sasuke muttered between sniffles. He had yet, lost another loved one from his life.

Naruto understood the situation, tears also flowing from his eyes. He put a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and looked at him with assuring eyes. Kakashi stood behind the two, a frown that could be read on his face.

Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke shared a brief moment of tears, sniffles, and snobs.

"U-um.. I have sent ANBU to search for her.. We will be holding a funeral for her this upcoming week, it will be nice, the cherry blossoms will be blooming.." Tsunade told the remaining of Team7.

"O-oh.. I see.." Naruto tried to say.

Sasuke only bowed his head, trying to wake him self up, as if this was just a bad dream. Kakashi put either of his hands on the boys' shoulders. "It's a big loss.. To all of us." Kakashi told the two.

The funeral was held a week later. Sakura was laid to rest under a cherry blossom tree. It was a beautiful day, although it was filled with Sorrow.

* * *

".. She was a wonderful student to teach. She always had that determination. She had grown out of her shell, and was nwo a beautiful lady that we all adored. _Sniffle.. Sob. _She will never be forgotten, and she will be forever tattooed in our hearts." Tsunade ended her speech. Tsunade then placed her flower on her grave and made her way towards the side, to let others have their time with her.

Ino, TenTen and Hinata went up together.

"Forehead-girl, have a good time in heaven. I'll miss you.." Ino said, fighting another weep.

"Sakura-chan, we will miss you dearly. You were more than just a great friend. You were the kind of friend anyone could ask for." Hinata cried.

"Sakura-chan, rest in peace. We all love you, and will miss you." TenTen told her, tears flowing from her eyes.

The 3 girls placed their flowers on her grave, moving towards the rest of the group.

Naruto made his way up. "Sakura-chan. I love you, you know that right? I liked you my whole life, although you never returned the feeling. But, it's alright, you always told me to go for Hinata-chan anyways.. But, we all will miss you. Especially Team 7, and especially Sasuke. Rest in peace, you will never be forgotten." Naruto sobbed, obvious tears rolling down his cheeks. He placed his flower down, moving back.

Next up, was Kakashi. "Sakura.. My my, you were a darling. You will be remembered as one of Konoha's greatest kunoichi. We love you. Rest in peace." He then laid his flower ontop of her grave. Kakashi choked back a weep? Sob? Or was it tears? Kakashi had also lost a loved one from his life.

Sasuke moved towards her grave. Tears already flowing. "Sakura.. I.. Miss you. Rest in peace." He weeped harder and moved back.

The rest of the people that were there moved to the front, said their honors to her, placed their flowers and the funeral went on.

On her tombstone, it read:

Haruno Sakura

A fine student

Loving Friend

Loving Daughter

and

Loving Girlfriend

* * *

Sasuke visited Sakura everyday. He would usually talk to her about how he was doing, and asked how she was doing in heaven. 

"Sakura. I miss you. I'm completely lonely and lost without you. I have no one to hold close to me, or kiss sweetly. Life is so empty without you. My heart is empty without you. If only God can bring you back to me. I miss you, I love you."

Sasuke sighed, and traced the words that were engraved on her tombstone with his finger. He began to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away."

* * *

**Done :) Did you enjoy? R&R Please. It will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
